


The Good Sex Song (or, the Art of Negotiation, Nursery Rhyme Remix)

by lferion



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Earworm, Ficlet, Multi, Poetry, Remix, Song - Freeform, The Modern Betan Scientific School of Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was entirely inappropriate for the circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Sex Song (or, the Art of Negotiation, Nursery Rhyme Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Art of Negotiation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/127248) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



> Thank you to M, for sanity checking. And to Philomytha, for an irresistable idea.

It was entirely inappropriate for the circumstances, but once she had thought of it, Cordelia could not get the bouncy and gleeful earworm of a song back out of her head. It made for a surreal internal soundtrack to the gravity of the briefing on the kidnapping, and later her negotiations with young Casimir. All during dinner and the reception afterward, the repetitive, relentlessly up-beat tune played in disconcerting counterpoint to the tasteful background music. It had nearly subsided by the time she and Aral were driving back to Vorkosigan House, but the moment she picked up the threads of the discussion they had been having about Miles and Beta it came caroling back in all its childlike enthusiasm.

The Good Sex Song

Touching is good  
When you want to be touched  
But never when someone says No.  
Touching yourself  
How you like to be touched  
Is wonderful speedy or slow  
Touching another  
Who wants to be touched  
Is one way to make friendships grow

Say what you mean, and mean what you say  
When hugging or kissing or wanting to play  
Listen and watch, ask if you may,  
Say thank you and please, and even hooray!  
When good things feel good; it's really okay.  
And when someone says "Stop" you stop, right away.

It's okay to want, but never to take  
It's okay to ask, but never to fake  
It's okay to say no, or ask again later  
It's okay to say yes, or play masturbator  
It's okay to not know, but never to tease  
And it's always okay to say 'can we talk, please'

It's okay to like girls, and fine to like boys  
It's okay to like both, or neither, or toys  
It's okay to like herms, or all the above  
At once or in sequence: it's all about love  
Now sex can be funny, and sex should be fun  
And sex should feel good, for ev-er-y one


End file.
